I won't feel lost anymore
by amyjponds
Summary: what happens when a confident, handsome and sweet guy named blake and a shy, insecure and kind girl named nellie end up being in the same competition - the glee project - to get their 7 episodes on glee? Will he be the guy who is gonna make her feel safe again? blellie, chaylin and michanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So this is my first story so please go easy on me! I'm planning to put in here some michanna and chaylin too, but the principal is blellie of course. So, I hope you like it. And I don't own anything about the glee project.**

Set during dance-ability week:

Nellie was sitting in the couch with Shanna and Ali, talking and guessing about the theme for that week. Suddenly, Robert enters the room making Shanna shouting to everybody to come. And apparently it was dance-ability week, making everyone screaming with a little happy dance. Nellie was nervous but at the same time excited. "This will be interesting.", she thought.

After the homework assignment ("we got the beat") and the winner announced (Abraham) they found out that the music video was going to be "party rock" by LMFAO, with a scene with the famous game: spin the bottle. When Nellie heard this, she started to be nervous and kinda insecure because she was not that experienced in the "kissing part".

In the first week ("individuality"), she noticed a very handsome and sweet boy named Blake and they became friends immediately. He told her that he had a serious girlfriend named Maria back home. She couldn't explain, but after she heard this she kinda felt a little disappointed because he really seemed a very nice guy. She had noticed everything about him: his eyes, his hair, his beautiful and perfect smile, his style, (even his butt),… but she had to forget and stop dreaming about that. He had a girlfriend and she had a really tough competition to focus on.

Her thoughts were broke when she heard a really familiar voice behind her.

"Are you okay?"

It was Blake of course.

"Yes, I am. Just thinking about the whole competition and happy for meeting you guys!" she said with little smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad too that I had the chance to meet you guys. This is such a huge opportunity. But c'mon, we need to go to the set to start filming the music video. Can't wait, to be honest!"

"Oh yeah? I wonder why" she said with a smirk on her face. "but yes, let's go!"

During the video shoot, everybody was doing very well and they seemed so excited about everything they had to do. However, it was some issues with the choreography and just looking at Zach's face, they saw disappointment and sad about all the moves he taught them. They were so bad. After shooting some scenes, it came the "spin the bottle" part and the people chosen were Mario, Nellie, Blake, Aylin, Michael, Shanna and Lily.

Charlie was so disappointed because he really wanted to have some fun too and of course kiss Aylin. She was beautiful and he had this major crush on her. However, Aylin was so excited that didn't notice the sad look on Charlie's face. She was feeling so fearless and thrilled about the game because she always was the flirty sassy turquish Muslim girl in the house.

Before starting the video shoot, Nellie hears as a whisper from Blake: "you'll do just fine as usual, don't worry". He knew her better than anyone.

After the first kiss with Mario, she relaxed and to her surprise she was really enjoying it and having fun, until Blake's turn. He had to kiss Aylin ("the confident and hottest girl in here, I know" Nellie thought) and their kiss was so long and deep that Nellie got a little bit jealous.

They just caught some breath as soon as they heard Abraham, in the back, saying: "omg are you sucking his soul out?", making everyone burst to laugh, except Nellie of course.

It was Nellie's turn again, and guess what, Michael. He was one of her best friends she loved him like a brother, so it would be weird, but she could think of revenge to Blake. It wasn't right but she was so mad because of that kiss with Aylin. As soon she kisses him, she immediately deepened the kiss, making people go crazy. After they apart, she looks at Shanna, seeing the hurt in her eyes, making her to feel the guilt. It wasn't right what she did and she was determined to have a little talk with Shanna, to know if what just happened was true.

Finally it was the last kiss and Blake's turn, making the bottle landing on Nellie. The determination and the excitement were brightening on Blake's eyes. Without even blinking, she feels Blake's lips crashing into hers, making the passion run into her whole body. She must say it was a brilliant kiss, "oh damn you, Blake Jenner", she thought.

"And it's a rap, everybody". Eric said, making the couple breaking apart.

After this long shoot, Nellie discovered that she was starting to have feelings for Blake ("damn it"), Charlie was madly in love with Aylin, Shanna had a crush on Michael (still waiting for the confirmation), Aylin didn't give a damn about Charlie, and she was busier with the kissing part and apparently "sucking Blake's soul". Oh and she really wanted to stay on the competition.

Before knowing the reveal of the bottom three, Nellie went to the girl's room to find Shanna alone and it was the perfect time for their little chat.

"Hey. Look I need to talk with you and first I need to say I'm sorry" Nellie started.

"Sorry? Why?" Shanna answered with a confused look on her face.

"When I kissed Michael and after we separated, I saw the look in your eyes. You like him right? Just admit it" Nellie said, with a comforting smile.

"Okay okay, I think I like him. But I'm not sure. He just always seems distracted with something else. He's an amazing friend but I have always this impression that he doesn't like me that way. Oh well… but you have nothing to be sorry! It was just acting right?" Shanna answered back with fear and hesitation in her eyes.

"I knew it! I'm rooting for both of you to get together ahah omg of course it was acting. In fact, I think I just realized something. Don't worry about me, I'm not a threat."

"ahah thank you Nellie. Oh really? I hope whatever you realized; it will turn good in the end for you. And if you need to talk, I'm always here" Shanna finally answered with so much kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you! And same goes for you! I'm really glad I met you!" Nellie said, making her way to the auditorium to know the results, holding Shanna's hand as well.

In the end, she was happy, knowing that she was safe, along with Blake, Michael and Shanna. Unfortunately Dani was going home. They all hugged her and sang "keep holding on".

Later in that evening, while Nellie was drinking a mug with milk, Blake entered the kitchen and once again he whispered seductively in her ear, saying: "so am I a really good kisser? It was worth it?"

"Oh yes, it was totally worth it, Mr. Jenner" Nellie said, laughing at the same time.

"I'm glad, Mrs. Veitenheimer. I didn't want to disappoint you" Blake said with his famous smirk on his face, loving each second of her laugh.

**So, this is the first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it! I'm planning on describing all the weeks, to develop their relationship. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo! Like I said in the reviews, I was on holidays with my parents without internet, for a week. But here I am, just arrived to my city now. And thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and favorites, you guys are the best. And here's another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Set during vulnerability week:

Nellie was still thinking about her last talk with Blake. She was even more confused now. She couldn't stop thinking about Blake and that left her angrier at herself.

She had more things to worry about, such this competition of course and unfortunately today was the tenth anniversary of her sister's death. She really missed her so much. After all these years, she still felt lost and insecure without her. Her sister was her best friend, the person that was always there for her and gave her strength for everything. Anyway, tomorrow they will know the week's theme. Nellie was a little scared and she didn't want to go home. Just after two weeks, Nellie already became good friends with so many people in the house and this was being such an amazing experience to her. Even with her difficulties in choreography or video shoot sometimes, she was loving everything about it.

Becoming darker outside, everybody started making their own way to go sleep. Tomorrow will be a big and tiring day. However, after a couple of hours, Nellie couldn't sleep. She was just having one of those nights, you know? Just too emotional with everything. So, she got up and went to the balcony of the house, where you could see an awesome view of the city and the stars shining so bright. "It's really breath taking" Nellie thought. But suddenly, so many memories came to her mind and making her remembering the mess she was. Nellie was definitely crying, while she let herself falling on the ground and wrapping her weak arms around her legs.

Not realizing that another person was with her on the balcony and that watched the whole scene, she suddenly listened to:

"_And if you think you had too much, just hold on. Hold on."_

It was Blake singing to her "Everybody hurts". "Such a perfect song right now" she thought sarcastically, and at the same time, mentally laughing once again at her life's mess.

"Thank you, Blake. I really mean it" she said, simply.

And without an answer from Blake, she felt warm arms hugging her, giving her the comfort she needed and letting her know that he was there for everything.

But after a couple of minutes, he asked the question that she was so afraid of.

"What happened?" I'm here, you can tell me, but mostly important, you can trust me." He finally asked.

Taking a deep breath, Nellie answered:

"Today is the tenth anniversary of my sister's death and I couldn't sleep. I just missed her so much. My life is kind of a mess too. And I just needed to let this all go in some way."

Almost speechless, Blake answered to the broken girl but still beautiful in front of him:

"I didn't know, but I'm so sorry. You know I'm here for everything. Why did she die?"

"She had a serious depression and the doctor gave her very strong pills that after a while, they put her into a coma. Some time passed and they had to cut out her life support." She answered with so many tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry. Well I'm just happy about one thing. In that moment and even now you're still the same strong and brave girl and I'm so proud of her for that. I know it's hard, unforgettable and hurts like hell, but someday things will get so much better and I want to be there to see you happy and that beautiful smile on your face. You're one of my best friends and it makes me sick watching you like this. I'm sure that your sister is proud of you right now for where you are, the person you became and your wonderful voice. Anyway, I'm always here for you, and you really must know that." He answered with so many concern, compassion and comfort in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything Blake. That really helped me to be honest" she said, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist and stopping the crying at the same time.

In the next morning, Blake woke up and saw a little note near his bed, saying:

"_But someday someone's gonna come that mountain and tell me everything is gonna be alright. Thank you"_

"Nellie" he though, smiling at the same time. She meant so much to him.

Suddenly, he heard Aylin shouting "Robert is here!", making him to put the note safe in his suitcase and go meet his friends.

"So, this week's theme is vulnerability and the homework assignment is "my life would suck without you"

Everybody cheered but deep down they knew it was going to be a really emotional week.

They started practicing and by the time of the big performance, Cory Monteith, the guest mentor, chose as the winner, Nellie.

She was surprised and happy at the same time because c'mon it was there so many talented people and she actually won, which means an one and one with Cory. The actor also informed them that the music video was going to be "Everybody Hurts" by REM. Blake and Nellie immediately shared a look because of that song.

Robert also informed them that there's no choreography but before the video shoot, Eric was going to talk to them about the theme of the video and their vulnerabilities.

They were all sitting in the living room talking about this week's theme when Eric came to finally have the talk with them.

"The video's theme is going to be the bullying, so to make this more real, I need you to tell me your experiences with it, so I'm listening."

After some stories, Nellie was once again a little bit too emotional with them, specially when she heard Shanna saying that she was called a "crack baby" everyday because her mom was doing drugs. And in that moment Michael got up to hug the blonde and crying girl. He caught her by surprise and made her feel a little better as everybody could see in Shanna's face.

And then, it was Blake's turn. Hearing his story, Nellie felt so bad for him. She just wanted to hug him, but Aylin had already made her way to him, making Nellie a little bit jealous.

During the video shoot, everything went well, but Nellie couldn't stop noticing how close Aylin was to Blake. And she hadn't been the only one watching them, Charlie was looking at them too with jealousy in his eyes obviously.

With the week ending, Robert, Nikki and Zach let them know that Charlie, Mario and Lily were doing last chance performances. In the end, they were actually all called back, making everybody happy for not having to say goodbye to someone once again.

She was glad to be safe and for the opportunity she had to meet Cory. He was truly amazing and a great actor and helped her a lot to have that performance on the video shoot. In the music video, she let the pain enter her mind and put herself in that place, having a good performance from herself in the video.

Her thoughts were broken when Blake entered the girl's room, saying to her:

"Are you alright? You seem a little bit distracted. And fortunately this week is finally ending."

"Yes, I'm glad for that. And about your story, I'm sorry too and if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here too, for everything. One of the best things of this competition was the chance I had to find you. You're really a good friend. Thanks for everything." Nellie answered with so much honesty.

**Please read and review! Things on next chapter will get interesting, I promise you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo guys! So here's the new chapter like i promised and it's sexuality week ahah I'm really concerned about this chapter because I don't think is that good. But read it and I hope you like it! And thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love you all.**

Set during sexuality week:

Nellie and Blake grew a lot closer after vulnerability's week. They were always together, talking and laughing, making jokes to each other. She was really loving this. She learned so much about him, the true Blake. He was an amazing friend, a very sensible and kind guy, who was always there for his friends. Once he admitted to her that he enjoyed being the people's crying shoulder, to be there and help his friends when they needed. He was an excellent good listener and so sweet to her. In short time, he knew already everything about her. And the same goes for her. They became officially the best friends in the house.

Robert told them that it was sexuality week, making Nellie feeling terrified and so nervous. She never had sex and never saw a guy naked. And the feeling of going home this week was really getting into her nerves. Anyway, the homework assignment was going to be "I wanna sex you up".

After practicing a lot, the performance for Naya Rivera, that week's guest mentor, came. Nellie did her best as always. However she had to admit when was Blake's line and having him singing to her like that, all sexy and hot with his stupid Blake's charm, her heart started to beat so fast and she was having so many difficulties to concentrate and beat box at the same time. In the end everything went well, and Charlie was the winner and the music video will be a mash up: "milkshake/moves like jagger."

He was so thrilled and became running and screaming at the same time: "Naya Rivera thinks I'm sexy bitches!".

Charlie always had the power to make everyone laugh, and he was always in a desperate tentative to caught Aylin's attention. Unfortunately to him, apparently Aylin only had eyes for Blake. She was feeling fearless this week. She loved flirting and boys. She considered herself a very sexy person and she was really surprised for not winning the homework assignment.

Before the recording session, they were all sitting together in the living room, discussing about the songs and trying to interpret milkshake. Aylin kept saying what was her best qualities and Nellie defended her point that she used to think that milkshakes was only about milkshakes because everybody loves them. Everybody started laughing but Blake gave his agreement to Nellie. At some point, Charlie started singing: "I'll teach you the economics of opening a milkshake stand", making Nellie to laugh for eternity.

"That should be me, making her laugh like that." Blake thought and became a little upset at that scene between Nellie and Charlie.

In the recording booth, they all did great, except Michael that had some problems singing his parts of the song. During the choreography, everything was different.

Shanna was thrilled for being paired up with Michael. And honestly he seemed pretty happy for that fact too. When they practiced their part, Shanna was so lost in Michael's eyes, that instead of being and making sexy moves, she was happy, smiling and hypnotized by his wonderful eyes. Zach told her that she had to start being sexy and Shanna made her best to focus. She couldn't be like this because of a guy, she had a competition to win.

Nellie and Blake were paired up too. They both loved the idea of course. Zach told Nellie that she will be doing a sexy move, pretending to catch a book from the ground while Blake was watching her or as Zach said; his eyes had to go up with her butt. She was so embarrassed and nervous about that and Blake was laughing and clapping his hands, delighted for their scene.

At first and during the lesson, she couldn't get it completely right, making Aylin to laugh a little too much at her.

"C'mon, Nellie, you have to focus, you can do this!" Nellie though, trying to encourage herself.

At some point, she was already desperate and frustrated, thinking that she was going home this week.

Later that evening, Blake found Nellie sitting outside, thinking and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked to the tiny girl.

Caught by surprise, she answered:

"Nothing, really. Just nervous for the music video. I'm just an awkward and weird girl, not a sexy girl. I don't feel comfortable in those moves or outfit."

"I know that it's uncomfortable for you, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. I believe in you. Anyway, please don't say that again."

"What?" she asked very surprised.

"That you're all weird and not sexy. You're an amazing and beautiful girl. And I feel really lucky that you're my best friend. So, just let me give you some advice: be sexy just the way you are. Be you. The girl I adore. My awesome friend."

Speechless and laughing at the same time, Nellie felt her cheeks going red and a shy smile came across her face.

"Thank you so much, Blake. You always know what to say ahah" Nellie answered, feeling so grateful for having this amazing guy in her life as a best friend. Even though she liked him more than that, she was happy to be so closer to him.

In the next day, was the day of the video shoot. Being a little more confident after Blake's speech, she filmed her scene with Blake and she did perfectly. After all, the practice really made it worth it. Eric even said that their chemistry was simply more than perfect. She really blushed when the producer said that to them.

"And it's a wrap everybody! Good job!" Eric finally said to the cast.

Later that evening, Nellie was messing around the house. She was truly happy. She did well on the music video and she was proud at herself. Making her way to the bathroom, she realized that this room was busy with Aylin. And everybody knew, when Aylin was in the bathroom, there was nobody who can make her come out. All the girls were annoyed by this fact. Aylin always spent too much time in the bathroom. She kept saying that "her beauty takes time."

Not seeing anyone around, she thought of going to the boy's bathroom. She really needed it and she realized that the room was empty. As soon as she entered the bathroom, she is caught by surprise with Blake, only with a towel around his waist, showing his entire chest and boy, she couldn't get her eyes out of that. She was so embarrassed.

"omg Blake, I'm really sorry! I thought that the bathroom was empty!" Nellie said really quickly and still embarrassed by this scene.

"ahah no problem. But last I checked I thought the girl's bathroom was on the other side of the house…" Blake said, laughing at the same time.

"ahah so funny. I know that. But Aylin was using it. Once again I'm sorry. I should go now…"

"No, wait…" Blake said, still surprised at himself for saying that.

"Yes Blake…? You're just in a towel and I'm really embarrassed for walking in here. So whatever you need to say, I think it could wait, to be honest." Nellie said, trying to control herself and her eyes.

"No, it can't. We really need to talk, I mean, I kind of need to tell you something." Blake rushed, trying to not regret what he was just about to say.

"Okay then… but hurry up Jenner, you're just in that towel and you're too sexy right now. I don't know if I can't take it any longer." Nellie said with a playful smile on her face.

"ahaha, in that case I won't hurry up. We have no rush, Veitenheimer." Blake answered, with a seductive voice.

"For your information, we have. I wasn't joking." Nellie quickly admitted to him.

"I know." Blake honestly answered.

By the time, Blake was getting closer and closer to Nellie. He could see she was nervous and confused at the same time. Blake loved this girl. She was pretty everything to him right now. He has never been so open and honest to a person. And after four weeks, he was just admitting all his feelings for her. Blake just wanted to know if she felt the same. So, he gave two more steps until his body was so near to hers that he could even feel her breathing slowly. Touching softly in her hair and locking his eyes with hers, he leaned over, ready to kiss her. This was just such an ironic situation. He, just with a towel, almost completely naked, and her, embarrassed by the moment, almost kissing each other. This was so sexuality week.

When Blake was almost feeling her lips, a loud nock on the door was heard by the couple, making them to separate.

"C'mon Blake, you're there for ages. Come out. I need to use the bathroom!" Michael shouted, angry at Blake.

After this, Blake slowly opened the door and the last thing he saw was Nellie running as much as she could from out of there, totally blushing and embarrassed by this. Michael made a confused look to Blake.

"Don't ask, man" Blake said, feeling that he screwed up everything with her.

At night, Blake couldn't sleep. He was feeling guilty and bad. He really loved her, but above all, he wanted his best friend. He could never lose that. On the other hand, Nellie was awake too in her bed, just thinking. She was so damn confused and still embarrassed by today's events.

In the next day, they will know the bottom three. And until that, Nellie passed all day trying to ignore Blake. She was too embarrassed. Blake was devastated by her actions, and he tried to talk to her but at some point he gave up. It was better to give her some space, making him angrier at himself. The rest of the group had already noticed this separation between the two best friends. It was obvious they loved each other but it was really sad seeing them like this. But they never had the chance to ask Nellie or Blake what happened.

Being in the living-room, Shanna noticed something. She always noticed and knew everything. After seeing the looks that Aylin and Charlie shared, she was sure it happened something between those two. And she was getting all the answers that she needed from Aylin, eventually. However, she was surprised. Shanna always thought that Aylin was giving all her attention to Blake and waiting for her opportunity to jump into Blake's bones. But something changed. And it was obvious that Nellie belonged to Blake and Charlie liked Aylin. She was going to clear all this messed up story.

In the evening, Nellie was told that she was the first called back on the list. She was so happy, she couldn't believe this. And Blake was happy for her too. She deserved it. Even though she kept saying that she was all weird and not sexy, she was so hot in that music video. Blake was thrilled at that time for being paired up with Nellie.

The bottom three ended up being Michel, Charlie and Tyler. After their performances, they were informed that Tyler was going home. Abraham was so sad and devastated, crying his eyes out and hugging Tyler at the same time. After the "keep holding on" moment, they were sad and the house was becoming more and more empty. They didn't like it at all. Friendships were made in that house and it was always hard to see a friend go away.

**So, here's the sexuality chapter. I don't like this chapter that much. I hope I didn't disappoint though. Anyway, read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo again! I hope you liked the sexuality chapter. I made my best tbh. I'll keep updating, but I just want to know your opinion about this story! Please read and review! So, here's another chapter and I think you're going to love it! Ahah c:**

Set during Adaptability week:

After last week, Nellie kept ignoring Blake. She wasn't mad, but she didn't know what she would say to him, it was too embarrassing. And she couldn't forget about the fact that her best friend has a girlfriend, Maria, back home. It's not that simple and she was too afraid of rejection. Her last relationship ended badly and she found herself cutting her hair. Nellie didn't want to be reminded of rejection again in her life. So, the best way was to stay away from that person and ignore him/her. She didn't do that on purpose, but she needed to do the best for her. Although she pushed people away from her, at least she still has some good friends that never abandoned her.

She was alone in the kitchen drinking a mug with milk, when Shanna appeared.

"Hey! What are doing here all by yourself?" the blonde asked, with concern.

"Sometimes it's better when you're alone instead of making trouble in other people's life. Anyway, I was thirsty!" Nellie answered.

"Why are you saying that? I didn't want to ask you, but what happened between you and Blake? You're both acting weird with each other. It's not the same anymore. Something happened. And I'm here for you! Oh and once again you're drinking that like a little mouse ahah it's so funny, I keep telling you!"

"Oh Shanna, don't be mad at me, but I don't really want to talk about that. It just hurts too much. And it's a really long story. I'll tell you someday, but not today. I'm just confused. Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about! I drink it like normal people, please" Nellie answered, pretending to be insulted by Shanna about the whole drinking thing.

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by Ali shouting that Robert was there. So, the two girls made their way to the living-room, excited to know that week's theme.

"So, this week's theme is Adaptability. It's a very challenging week and you need to be ready for everything. The homework assignment is "You oughta know". So, good luck and I'll see your performance tomorrow, with the guest mentor."

Everybody seemed excited and nervous about what they were doing that week. It's adaptability week, which means everything could change at the last minute. They started to prepare the song for tomorrow and deciding the lines of the song for each one.

In the next day, they were surprised by Kevin McHale, that week's guest mentor, saying that they had to perform alone the whole song. Some were really thrilled to show what they could do alone and some were nervous or didn't know the entire lyrics.

After they all performed, everything went well, Nellie sing well the song and Shanna was the person who forgot more the lyrics but she kept going and she received a compliment from Kevin because of her ability to not stop singing. The winner of the homework assignment was Aylin and she really happy, dancing and expulsing joy of her body. However, Kevin didn't tell them what will be the music video. They were discovering it when they come to the recording booth.

After returning to the house, everybody separated or joined in small groups talking and enjoying this day of freedom because they didn't need to practice or prepare the song for the music video. It was all a big surprise.

Blake was still frustrated about Nellie. She kept ignoring him. Her ability to do this always surprised him. He tried everything to talk with her but the only thing she said to him in a week was: "Not now. I just can't…" and she ended ruining away from him. By the end of the week, he needed to find a way to talk with her. He was determined to do everything, even locked them both in some room just to talk. But for now, he will give her more time to think and in the end of the week, he will act.

Taking this opportunity, Shanna found Aylin alone in the girl's room. It was the moment of truth and Shanna was really, really curious.

"Hellooo girl! What are you doing?" Shanna asked innocently.

"Nothing special, really. I was just about to meet the rest of the group." Aylin said, while getting up to walk to another room in the house.

"Wait! I need to talk with you…" Shanna said, stopping her.

"Okay. You're kind of scaring me, Shanna" Aylin answered and sitting on the edge of her bed at the same time to talk with her blonde friend.

"ahah don't worry. I just want to know the truth! What's going on between you and Charlie? You have to tell me!" Shanna answered with curiosity.

"What? Where did you take that stupid idea from? It's nothing. We're just good friends." Aylin said, trying to deny it.

"Don't put that card on me. I know you're lying. Just tell me already. I won't give up, you know that."

"Oh okay. Me and Charlie, we kissed the other day. And since then, things are being awkward between us. I don't know if I like him the same way he likes me. I'm confused." Aylin finally admitted.

" Whaat? First, I knew it. I always discover everything ahah. Anyway, I thought you liked Blake. What happened with that?"

"Yes, I liked Blake because we have to admit, he's smokin' hot. And he kisses so well! However, he's always with Nellie. I knew that Charlie liked me but I preferred Blake. But after our kiss, I don't know, something clicked and it seems he revealed himself to me. I'm still confused though."

"Oh Aylin, I'm sure you'll figure out everything. And yes, Charlie likes you a lot. Everybody can see it. So, enjoy it girl! However, Nellie and Blake are ignoring each other and I can't find out the reason. They are the biggest best friends here, it's sad to watch them like this."

"Yes, you're right. I would love to know what happened! Anyway, thanks for your advice about Charlie, Shanna. And please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not ready yet."

"Yes, don't worry about that. I won't tell anyone. But you have to find if you really like Charlie. And I know how you are Aylin, but please don't play him along. He doesn't deserve it."

In the next day, they found from Nikki that the music video was going to be "the price tag" by Jessie J. Everybody loved this song and Nellie had a cover of it on her YouTube account so she was more than happy to sing this song she knew so well. On the other hand, Abraham and Ali had their difficulties with the song.

During the video shoot, everything went well in the end. Blake was really nervous because of the dance being in that right moment, without practicing, having problems with it. Mario couldn't act that well too. But the homework assignment's winner, Aylin, did so great.

The time passed so quickly, that even without noticing, they were already ready to find out the bottom three. But in the end they were told that it will be a bottom six instead because of adaptability week. In other words, duets. So, Nikki announced:

"Ali, you're paired up with Abraham and your song is "Last Friday night" by Katy Perry."

"Mario… you're with Charlie and the song is "Don't let the sun go down on me" by Elton John".

"And finally, and obviously Nellie and Blake, your song is "Waiting for a girl/boy like you" by Foreigner."

Nellie and Blake immediately shared a look. She was thinking like "damn it." And he was happy for finally have this chance to talk with her. It was his opportunity and he wasn't going to ruin it. It was now or never.

So, after they are dismissed, Blake and Nellie entered their private room to rehearse the song. And this was a love song. "Just great" thought Nellie.

"Nellie, we need to talk about this. We can't keep going like this. I miss my best friend and we have to sing a duet that is a love song tonight for Ryan. And I don't want to go home or lost my best friend. So please, stop ignoring me and just talk with me. It's about time." Blake finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Okay okay. We seriously need to talk about this. But first, we need to practice this duet to sound perfect. I don't want to go home and same for you. Just please, let's sing it, and rock it out there for Ryan and then, I promise we'll talk about this. I promise, Blake". Nellie answered.

"Okay, you're kind of right. We need to sound perfect. But we will talk later. I won't forget your promise then." Blake said, getting ready to sing the duet.

So, after their talk, they put the song on and started to sing along until Blake has an idea.

"I think we should act like two people really in love like the song says. Ryan would love this. It's like we're singing, performing and acting at the same time!"

"yeah you're probably right. Let's do it then!" Nellie answered, but with doubts in her head.

"I'm brilliant, admit it!"

"Yes, you are Jenner." Nellie said, remembering the good times when it was just them, as best friends. No serious feelings involved.

So, once more, they started to sing the song but with the acting part now. Nellie was hating this. She was really falling hard for Blake. And this didn't help at all.

Before finishing the song, they were too involved in acting and singing with so much emotion, and suddenly they were caught in the moment and Blake just kissed her. It was slow, passionate and really perfect. Blake loved the taste of her lips and he was really loving this moment. He couldn't believe it, he was freaking kissing Nellie.

This moment was too incredible. Suddenly they heard a soft nock on the door, it was Nikki to check on them. Immediately they pulled apart from each other and told Nikki to come in. After they showed her the song, she was really happy about it.

After Nikki going away, Blake was going to say something but Nellie stopped him and said:

"After this… We have time and I'm confused now. Let's just kill it out there."

They were the first pair to perform. They did amazingly well, acting so well, with so many passion. They were feeling like the song in that moment. Waiting for each other to come into their lives. Blake needed a girl like Nellie in his life. He didn't want anybody else, he just wanted Nellie. He fell so hard for this girl. And Nellie was exactly admitting the same. But at the end of the song, Blake kissed Nellie in the forehead, making sure that everything was going to be alright and no matter what, she was always going to have him by her side.

"That wasn't a duet, that was an opera. You both did great!" Ryan finally said, while Nikki was tearing up and Zach clearly fangirling about the couple.

After hearing the comments, they walked out of the stage, hugging each other. Next was Abraham and Ali's duet and they did well, like Mario and Charlie. When the last pair performed, all of them were called in and the bottom three was revealed: Mario, Charlie and Abraham. Blake, Nellie and Ali were safe and they were really happy about it.

In the end, they were told that Mario was leaving the competition. They all said their goodbyes and sang "Keep holding on".

At night, everybody was already making their way to sleep or drinking/eating something in the kitchen. However, Nellie took Blake's hand and walked with him until reaching the balcony. They needed privacy to have finally the talk.

"So, I kept my promise. You want to talk, let's finally talk." Nellie spoke.

"Yes, I'm glad. So, I need to ask, why were you ignoring me this week? What did I do wrong?" Blake asked. He wanted answers.

"Just because, what happened in that bathroom was too embarrassing. I didn't know what to say to you." She honestly answered.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. It wasn't only your fault. It was mine too. And…"

Before Blake continuing his speech, Nellie said:

"It's my turn now to make the questions. What happened in that room today? We shouldn't be kissing each other. We're best friends, Blake." Nellie said.

"What? We didn't do anything wrong. I wanted it to happen for a long time now." Blake said, feeling himself blush for his confession.

"Listen to yourself, Blake. You got a girlfriend, for god's sake" Nellie said, irritated by this.

"That's not true. We broke up in my first week here. We had this huge fight over the phone. She couldn't trust me here. So, I decided to break up everything. Anyway, I had my eye set on someone already" Blake answered.

"You're really serious? You broke up?" Nellie said, appearing a little smile on your face.

"Yes. And I love you. Wow sounds good to finally said it. I was waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. You truly complete me. You're my best friend and I know I can trust you. I love everytime you laugh and I just want to hug you all the time and never let you go. I'm a better person because of you. I would do anything for you, even returning to the hunger games just to protect you. Just seeing you smile always make my day. And all of this, to say to you: I love you."

After this long speech, Nellie walked until having no space between their bodies and kissed Blake soflty to enjoy each second of this moment. After they separated, Blake said:

"I waited so long for this, so, Nellie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"ahah yes, of course". Nellie answered, without doubts, and kissing Blake one more time. She could stay like that for eternity.

Nellie in Blake's arms and kissing him. It was just so unreal.

**So, here's another chapter. I'm so sorry I took so long to update ): But this week I'll update more, I promise! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Read and review!**


End file.
